Taken for granted
by Cat12
Summary: When sg-1 find Shau'rae, Sam makes the ultimate sacrifice
1. Default Chapter

Colonel Oneill was first out of the stargate followed closely by his 2IC, Teal'c and lastly Daniel. The first thing he noticed was how earth like the planet was.  
  
"well this is, a lot like earth. Any friendly's, or more to the point any unfriendly's, we should know about Carter?"  
  
"no signs of life in the immediate are Sir"  
  
"okay then lets head out, Carter you take Daniel and do a quick scout around while Teal'c and I check the perimeter. We'll meet back here in say 45 minutes"  
  
20 minutes later Sam and Daniel were wandering around in fairly thick scrub when they heard voices. Slowly they crept over to where the voices were coming from and were shocked to find Apophis and an army of Goa'uld Jaffa.  
  
"what the hell is Apophis doing here" asked Daniel  
  
"more to the point why didn't our equipment detect him"  
  
Daniel was just about to answer when a figure appeared from the crowd  
  
" Shau'rae "  
  
"Daniel" Sam said warningly  
  
"we can't just leave her here"  
  
"there's too many of them"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"just hang on"  
  
She picks up her radio.  
  
" Colonel this is Carter, come in"  
  
"..................."  
  
"Colonel , Sir"  
  
She turns to Daniel  
  
"there's nothing but static. Whatever was blocking the Goa'uld's signal must be interfering with the radios, we'll have to go find them"  
  
"I'm not leaving her"  
  
"we have to warn the Colonel and Teal'c about the Goa'uld"  
  
"then you go, I'll wait here"  
  
"Daniel you know I can't let you do that"  
  
He just stares at her blankly  
  
"look we'll go find the Colonel then we'll come back okay"  
  
"what if they're gone by the time we get back, I can't loose her, not when I'm so close"  
  
"I know, and I promise we'll do everything we can to get her back"  
  
Jack and Teal'c had been walking for about 20 minutes when jacks radio sprung to life. Unfortunately all he could hear was static.  
  
"col....nel...s..r"  
  
"Carter, Carter do you read"  
  
".............."  
  
"Damn it" Jack cursed at his radio  
  
"It would appear the radios are not functioning properly Oneill"  
  
"yeah I got that Teal'c"  
  
"perhaps it would be best to try and locate Major Carter and Doctor Jackson"  
  
Jack was just about to say something when he heard the familiar sound of a staff weapon being charged up. The blast whizzed by just as Jack and Teal'c broke into a run, heading in the general direction of the stargate. 


	2. Near Escape

Jack and Teal'c had managed to take cover behind and boulder about 200 hundred meters from the stargate. Fortunately they had managed to loose the Jaffa who had been firing at them but the gate was heavily guarded and there was still no sign of Sam or Daniel.  
  
Jack was just about to try his radio again when, he heard the stargate whoosh into life. He glanced up from his position behind the boulder to see that the Jaffa were fleeing the planet. He also noticed that among them was Apophis and Shau're.  
  
"It seems the Goa'uld are leaving Oneill"  
  
"yeah I wonder why"  
  
"there is no sign of either Major Carter or Daniel Jackson with them"  
  
"that's probably a good thing. Chances are they saw them and managed to take cover"  
  
As the last Jaffa went through the gate, Jack and Teal'c left their hiding spot and Jack tried his radio again  
  
"Carter this is Oneill, Carter come in"  
  
"over here Sir"  
  
Jack spun around to find Sam and Daniel coming out of the thick scrub behind him  
  
"are you guys all right?"  
  
"yes Sir"  
  
Daniel didn't say anything, instead he just headed towards the stargate. Jack made a mental note to check on him when they got back  
  
"okay, in that case I say we all head home"  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Authors Note : Sorry this one's so short, as always, feedback is appreciated ( 


	3. Disobeying Orders

It had been a long and boring briefing for Jack and he was currently trying to find Daniel who hadn't shown up at the briefing. According to Janet he was in the infirmary resting but Jack knew there was more to it than that.  
  
On his way to the infirmary Jack was walking past Carters' lab when he heard raised voices coming from inside, one of them sounding like a very pissed off Daniel  
  
Sam entered her lab after a very long briefing. She had not been completely honest in telling General Hammond and the rest of sg-1 what had really happened on the planet, and how Daniel had disobeyed direct orders and nearly got them both killed  
  
*Flash Back********************************************************  
  
Sam was just about to go look for the Colonel and Teal'c when Daniel stopped her  
  
"Sam, wait"  
  
"Daniel we have to go"  
  
"Shau're just went into the tent over there, we could sneak in through the back"  
  
Before she had a chance to object Daniel was off and had headed for the tent  
  
*End of flash back*****************************************************  
  
Just at that moment Daniel burst into Sam's lab  
  
"you should have let me stay"  
  
*Flash Back**********************************************************  
  
"Daniel, I'm ordering you not to go in there"  
  
"sorry Sam" he said as he entered the tent  
  
"dammit Daniel" She muttered as she went after him  
  
*End Of Flash Back*****************************************************  
  
"it was to dangerous Daniel, you would've been killed"  
  
"do you think I care"  
  
*Flash Back******************************************  
  
Sam entered the tent to find Daniel trying to reason with Shau're  
  
"Shau're please, try and remember"  
  
"Dan..iel"  
  
"yes, that's me"  
  
All of a sudden hers eyes flashes and the Goa'uld was in control  
  
"Tau'ri you shall pay for your insolence"  
  
The Goa'uld within started to struggle with Shau're  
  
"come on Shau're fight her"  
  
Sam could hear a commotion going on outside  
  
"Daniel we have to go"  
  
"no, I'm staying"  
  
"what so you get captured but the hundreds of Goa'ulds out there"  
  
"if that's what it takes"  
  
The next few minutes were a blur for Sam. Goa'ulds were firing from everywhere. Somehow she managed to get herself and Daniel into the forest and they had made a run for it  
  
*End Flash Back******************************************************************  
  
" I understand you're upset but...."  
  
"you don't understand anything, how could you"  
  
"I understand you can help Shau're more if your alive than you can if you'd been killed"  
  
"or I could've been captured and could be freeing her right now"  
  
and with that he stormed out of Sam's lab and down the corridor not even noticing jack who was left standing bewildered outside Sam's lab  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Authors Note: hope this made sense I'll try to write more soon :-) 


	4. Blame and Guilt

Jack knocked as he entered Sam's lab, shutting the door behind him  
  
"hey Carter, what was that all about?"  
  
"nothing Sir"  
  
"didn't sound like nothing, I could hear you two arguing from the other end of the corridor"  
  
"just leave it" she snapped  
  
Jack stood staring at her, Sam hardly ever raised her voice especially to him.  
  
"sorry Sir, I just..." she let the sentence hang as she turned to face away from him  
  
"hey, whatever's going on you can talk to me" he took a step closer to her  
  
" I can't, you wouldn't understand"  
  
"try me"  
  
She took a deep breathe and told him what had happened back on the planet  
  
"Carter, you did the right thing. It was too dangerous to try anything with that many Goa'uld around"  
  
"but that's the thing, we...I could've gotten her out. If I hadn't been so set on finding you and Teal'c it would've been easy to sneak in and get her"  
  
"you don't know that"  
  
"don't I"  
  
"Look Daniel's upset and he just needs to calm down. He didn't mean anything he said"  
  
"that doesn't mean it's not true. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go" she said as she walked towards the door, but as she brushed passed him he grabbed her arm  
  
"Sam it wasn't your fault"  
  
She turned to face him and without saying a word she pulled out of his grasp and left the room  
  
After his conversation with Sam he decided he had better go and try to talk to Daniel. On his way he ran into general Hammond  
  
"Colonel, just the man I wanted to see"  
  
"really Sir"  
  
"yes, how is Doctor Jackson doing"  
  
"I was just on my way to find out sir"  
  
"I think it might be a good idea for Sg-1 to go back to P3X-5679 and try to find out why Apophis was there"  
  
"is that wise Sir, what if he still has Jaffar hanging around"  
  
"we'll send a M.A.L.P through first and if it's all clear then you have a go, the briefing will begin at 1500 hours"  
  
"yes Sir"  
  
Daniel was in his quarters when he heard a knock at the door  
  
"come in"  
  
Jack entered and shut the door behind him  
  
"hey"  
  
"hi"  
  
"so, how come you weren't in the briefing"  
  
"she told you didn't she"  
  
"who, told me what"  
  
"Sam, she told you how I disobeyed her orders"  
  
"kind of"  
  
"I can't believe her"  
  
"hey, it wasn't like that. I heard you two fighting and I asked her what was going on"  
  
"I suppose at least she didn't tell Hammond"  
  
"Daniel I know you're upset but it wasn't Carter's fault"  
  
"how can you say that, if she hadn't been so quick to just leave, then..."  
  
"then a million of different things could've happened. It was to risky and blaming Carter isn't going to change anything"  
  
"I know that, but I was so close. Imagine...Imagine if things were reversed, if it was Sam in trouble and I was stopping you from helping her, how would you feel then"  
  
"that's not fair"  
  
"isn't it, could you honestly tell me you wouldn't have taken the risk if it had been Sam"  
  
Jack took a moment to think about that and he knew Daniel was right, if it had been Sam he wouldn't of cared how many Jaffar there were or how big the risk was, but it wasn't Sam  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel, I really am but I need you to stay focused. General Hammond wants us to go back to the planet to find out why Apophis was there but if you'd rather stay here we can send another team"  
  
"no, I want to go"  
  
"okay good, I'll see you at the briefing then"  
As General Hammond instructed the M.A.L.P was sent through to P3X-5679 but instead of a deserted planet, the M.A.L.P images showed two Goa'uld mother ships in orbit around the planet  
  
Sg-1 were sitting in the briefing room when the Stargate activated and the alarms sounded  
  
"unauthorized incoming traveler"  
  
"ID?" General Hammond asked one of the technicians that was on duty  
  
"yes Sir, It's the Tok'ra"  
  
"open the iris"  
  
Sg-1 watched as Jacob and a couple of other Tok'ra stepped out of the gate 


End file.
